Snowflakes on Dandelions
by EsperanzaWrites
Summary: (Set in Catching Fire) "Does he know? Does he know that you love him, Katniss? Or are you, after all you've been through, just walking circles around him, are you too afraid to say something...?" Katniss and Peeta, scarred and afraid after the games, spend time together in secret. Prim catches on and offers advice wise beyond her years. Together, they learn how to heal. TW: Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Saturday, everyone! This is the first fic that I'm publishing here, so I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will also most likely be posted within a few days. Personally, this is one of my favorite stories that I've written. Although there is only a brief mention of Peeta's mother in this chapter, I'm going to go ahead and add a TW for future references. Please rate and review!**

 *****IF, AT ANY POINT IN TIME, THIS STORY SOUNDS FAMILIAR: IT IS BECAUSE THE OVERALL PLOT IS INSPIRED BY "THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES CHALLENGE: WE ALWAYS WERE" SERIES BY JAMIE SOMMERS. PLEASE, GO CHECK OUT HER STORY AS IT IS ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES AND WAS TRULY INSPIRING. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, THERE IS ONLY ONE DIRECT QUOTE IN SNOWFLAKES ON DANDELIONS FROM THE STORY, AND WILL BE CITED DIRECTLY IN BOLD.*****

 **XOXO EsperanzaWrites**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS.**

The night is quiet, stars bright and air fresh. Leaves on the pines sway as the moon sets.

Katniss loves this time of night. In the woods, it almost feels like her world is at peace.

Dawn is the only time they can see each other, the few precious moments the two can hold one another in silence; without fear of Snow's cameras seeking their presence. A quilt her mother had sewn wrapped around them, Peeta clings to her as she listens to his steady heartbeat.

He loves Katniss, so much that it hurts sometimes.

As the sun reddens and appears among the houses of the Seam, Peeta sighs and slowly adjusts his shoulders so the blanket encloses only her. She panics at the thought of letting him return to the bakery, where his witch of a mother would be.

The shy boy is covered from head to toe in scars, bruises, and burn marks. She's never understood why he doesn't try defending himself.

"Peeta," At the sound of Katniss' voice, he turns and rubs the back of his neck. "Will you stay with me?" She breathes, fighting to stay awake.

Peeta offers a sad smile and sits back down on the log with her.

. . .

They sleep until mid-morning, just before the children of the district prepare for school. Katniss' eyes fly open and grow wide at the sight of the sun, risen and high in the blue sky.

She nudges his arm and he raises an eyebrow, opening a single eye.

"I'msosorryohmygodshe'shomeisn'tsheandyousleptthroughyourshiftohnoletmegowithyouPeeta, I-"

"Katniss," he laughs, embracing her tightly, "she went to the Capitol to pick up some supplies for the bakery. I'll be okay."

She doesn't believe him; the boy's dangerously good at lying. But, she trusts him with her life, and something tells her that it will be okay. "Promise?" He nods and takes her hands in his, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispers.

She bites the inside of her cheek and wraps her arms around his neck a final time, reluctantly letting go as their hug fell to a cease.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy.**

 *****IF, AT ANY POINT IN TIME, THIS STORY SOUNDS FAMILIAR: IT IS BECAUSE THE OVERALL PLOT IS INSPIRED BY "THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES CHALLENGE: WE ALWAYS WERE" SERIES BY JAMIE SOMMERS. PLEASE, GO CHECK OUT HER STORY AS IT IS ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES AND WAS TRULY INSPIRING. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, THERE IS ONLY ONE DIRECT QUOTE IN SNOWFLAKES ON DANDELIONS FROM THE STORY, AND WILL BE CITED DIRECTLY IN BOLD.*****

 **TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, BREIF FOUL LANGUAGE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS.**

Katniss climbs the tree next to her bedroom window and quietly slips inside. Prim's voice startles her, though, and she slips from the cold desk to the floor.

"...t?" Her younger sister stands before her, arms crossed, an accusatory look upon her face.

"What?" Katniss cradles her forehead, struggling to recover from her fall.

"I _said,_ I know that you've been sneaking out. You're putting us all in a lot of danger in doing so. What are you even doing in the woods-in the middle of the night?" Prim huffed. She remembered seeing the baker's son with her, but she said nothing in an attempt to give her sister some mercy. Something's fishy, but in all honesty; she did _not_ want to know. "Look, Katniss; I want you to be happy. But it's difficult for me to know you're safe when I see you slide into the window every night! I don't want you to get in trouble! Please, stop doing this; for your own sake...and, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for me, for mum...for Peeta..."

Katniss immediately whirls around at the sound of his name, blood rushing to her cheeks in realization of what she had just done. She couldn't help herself. It's hard not to respond when you're crazy about someone.

"Ha! Explain _that."_ Prim chastises, amused at her sister's sudden state.

"Listen, Prim-I-I..." Katniss growls in frustration, unable to find words and compose herself. "Everything's fine," she tries, "I'll explain later."

Prim raises her pale eyebrows, giving up on arguing because she knows she's late for school.

"Okay."

. . .

As they pass the bakery, Peeta and Katniss make eye contact. He flashes a shy, careful smile at her from behind the counter.

' _Always.'_ She mouths, half smirking, through the window.

Prim shoots her sister a knowing glance, trying hard to keep from smiling.

"Look, I-I- how did you know I've been out at night?"

"You're not as stealthy as you've been given credit for, Katniss. Today, I saw you two hugging outside of the fence, you looked so happy together. You...look at each other like mom and dad did," Katniss' heart rate picks up as she listens, "Why don't you ever hang out in public? You could teach him how to hunt, or visit the bakery. These past few weeks, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you. Maybe...maybe you can still be happy without putting yourself and others in harm's way?"

Katniss sighs, "Snow- he's watching. He could kill Peeta – torture him – I – I can't live like that, knowing that I am the cause of his pain. His mother has hurt him so much already - I _love_ him too much."

"Does he know? Does he know that you _love him_ , Katniss? Or are you, after all you've been through, just walking circles around him, are you too afraid to say something? Because, you shouldn't be. Out of all the things you have on your shoulders, telling Peeta you love him shouldn't be one of them – or, at the very least, a scary one. Tell him, Katniss. You're already hurting him in not doing so."

"Prim...I'm _protecting_ him..."

"How so?! Do you have any idea how many times in his life that boy has been told 'I love you'? Katniss, don't get me wrong in telling you the truth; but it can't be more times than that of a one-digit number. I don't know if you listen to him when he talks to you, but, if you did; you'd know how horribly self-loathing he is. Peeta thinks that he doesn't deserve love, that nobody cares about him...that if he _died,_ nobody would notice. His mother programmed so much hatred into his head that he thinks it's real. He _loves you,_ with every fiber of his being and...Katniss, if you tell him how you feel about him; trust me, he won't believe you. Not for a second, not at first. You can teach him how loved and brilliant he is. He trusts you with his life. Please, tell him; because if he needs to hear It from anybody, it's you."

Dumbfounded, Katniss hugs her younger sister. "Have a good day at school, little duck. I love you."

"I love you, too!"

. . .

"I have an idea." Katniss takes Peeta's hand excitedly, leaning against a tree trunk as she whispered.

"And, what might that be?"

"Teach me how to bake."

"Only if you'll teach me how to use a bow."

"That sounds highly impossible – at least, if you don't want to scare everything away first...with your loud-ass walking." Katniss teases.

"Rude!" He places a hand over his heart and pretends to scoff.

"Is it?"

"Katniss Everdeen, taking into account all you've said and done, I should feel honored to be insulted by a saint such as yourself."

"Saint, huh? That's coming from Mr. 'Blonde-Haired-Blue-Eyed-Gentleman'."

"If you say so."

"When's our date?"

"So, it's a date now? Someone's feeling brave today."

"It took you eleven years to tell me how you feel. I think a literal chicken could very well be considered more confident than you."

"What can I say? You are a goddess, after all. How was I supposed to tell you? I couldn't even breathe within a meter's radius of you, much less speak."

"I think you're adorable, you know...in a dorky way..."

Peeta's smile glistens in the moonlight, his dimples digging deep into his cheeks. "Is that so? In which ways can said 'dork' be adorable?"

Katniss turns so her head is on his shoulder as they sit under the tree. "In trig, we sat next to each other, you'd have your hand up the whole time. You'd get _so_ excited in chemistry, I loved the way your eyes lit up when you'd explain the chemical effects of Californium on Boron...for Christ's sake...You were in Chess Club and you'd check mate everyone. Your hair falls in front of your eyes when you look up from the board after making a move. You'd have this goofy smile...I love your dimples..."

Their faces dangerously close, his eyes shine in the moonlight as he smiles.

"...Peeta, I had a huge crush on you for ages...and I..."

"I think I'm going to faint, Katniss Everdeen has a crush on _me?"_ He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I've lost count of the reasons I don't deserve you."

"And I you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is having a wonderful (end to the) weekend. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I've only had this account for three weeks and I cannot begin to stress enough how grateful I am for the support. This chapter is pure Everlark fluff. No TW, but, please keep in mind that Peeta has been abused and is new to the concept of someone, much less _Katniss Everdeen,_ caring about him. (I will be making this a major theme throughout my fanfics, as it is not-so-often addressed in the books, movies, or fanfictions in general.)Enjoy! Please rate and review, as I am new to (not to writing) and would like to know your opinions on my story!**

 *****IF, AT ANY POINT IN TIME, THIS STORY SOUNDS FAMILIAR: IT IS BECAUSE THE OVERALL PLOT IS INSPIRED BY "THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES CHALLENGE: WE ALWAYS WERE" SERIES BY JAMIE SOMMERS. PLEASE, GO CHECK OUT HER STORY AS IT IS ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES AND WAS TRULY INSPIRING. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, THERE IS ONLY ONE DIRECT QUOTE IN SNOWFLAKES ON DANDELIONS FROM THE STORY, AND WILL BE CITED DIRECTLY IN BOLD.*****

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS.**

"Katniss?" Peeta bites his cheek to keep from grinning.

"Yeah?"

"You...you have something on your lip."

Instinctively, her hand flies to her face; but, he stops her. "Let me get it." He offers, leaning in close...and flicking a leaf off of her bottom lip.

"My _god,_ Peeta. You little..."

"Gentleman? You _did_ say so yourself, not five minutes ago."

"You're impossible."

"You love me." Peeta's heart hammers so wildly in his chest, that he's surprised when Katniss can't see it.

"Guilty as charged."

With that, their lips collide and her fingers tangle in his messy curls. As they pull apart, panting; foreheads together and smiles plastered on their faces, Peeta speaks.

"Okay, let's do it. I'll teach you how to bake."

. . .

The following day, Katniss arrives at the bakery after dropping Prim off at school.

Standing at the counter, donning a blue uniform shirt and a particularly messy apron, is a very concentrated Peeta Mellark.

"Hi." He whispers when she takes a seat at the counter.

"Hey, bread boy." Katniss jests.

"Fire girl."

"Dandelion."

"Light of my life who has no idea the effect she has on me and so many others." Finally, Peeta looks up from the dough; a triumphant smile upon his face. He knows he's won.

"So," Katniss breathes, defeated, "what's on the hopeless romantic's menu today?"

"I thought _you_ were to decide that."

"Who said I can't be romantic?"

"You don't refer to yourself in third person much."

"I can show you romance."

"Katniss Everdeen? With _feelings?!_ No." He teases, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I think that we've established that I can have feelings. Quite frankly, I have a variety for you."

"Ah yes, of course; allow me to seduce you with my extensive knowledge of how to add a-squared and b-squared."

"I am intrigued by your dorkiness."

" _I_ _love you."_

"I know. Had a 4.0 GPA Average in 'Peeta Mellark's Obsession Over You'. Interesting class."

"District 12 High offers that course?"  
"Definitely. You even watched me go home every day, said so yourself. Don't you find that a bit creepy?"

"I _did_ say that, but it was because I wanted to keep you safe. Did I say anything else?"

" _I'll teach you how to bake."_

. . .

Just beyond two hours of frustration, they decide to take a break.

"Want something to eat? I can make lunch..."

Katniss stifles a giggle at his offer, one of his eyebrows raising. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you know, if we were married, you'd make the perfect housewife." Her heart pounds as Peeta shakes his head, smiles, and takes off his apron.

"I might have to pass you up on that offer."

"Is that so?" She bites her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, then," Katniss hops off of the counter, placing her arms around his neck. "Marry me?"

"I-I'm-I think I'll-Yeah." _Real. Smooth. The girl you've been madly in love with for twelve years just proposed, and you said, 'Yeah'?! For Christ's sake. Get it together._

Smile on his face unbelievably wide, he pulls her into an embrace. "A-are you sure? Did you mean it? I don't want to force you into anything..." Peeta trails off, tugging his lower lip between his teeth.

"You're my everything, Peeta; my whole world. I know I'm not good with words like you are, but you mean so much to me. When I was in the dark, you were my light at the end of the tunnel. You're my best friend, my dandelion in the spring, and I love you more than I ever believed I held the capacity to love someone - besides Prim. You've taught me how to feel, how to live and not just survive. So, yes. I mean it. With every fiber of my being."

Doubtfully, he searches her eyes; those impossibly blue ones swimming with uncertainty.

"I know you're not used to it, but; _I love you._ You're going to have to learn to live with that."

Eyebrows raised, a nervous smile forms on his face. He avoids eye contact.

"Peeta Mellark, look at me."

So, he does.

"There's nothing I could possibly mean more."

His hands find her cheeks as he kisses her. Heart fluttering, Katniss tangles her hands in his hair; it's gentle, sweet; but, he brings the steadiness that she loves so much. She's sad when it ends.

"God, Katniss, I love you so much." Peeta kisses her all over her face, whispering into her hair, "This is a dream. I'm dreaming. There's no way that this can be true."

"It's real, Peeta. This is real."

"I never thought - I never even dared to _dream_ that you and I - that _we -_ I - I - _OhMyGod,ILoveYou."_ Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss.

Foreheads pressed together, the two grin, like a pair of idiots.

"I am so, insanely in love with you, Katniss Everdeen. You have no idea..."

"I think I might have the slightest." _Blue eyes blue eyes blue eyes blue eyes blue blue blue eyes._

"So, d'you want to have lunch, or what?" Laughing, he walks into the kitchen and she doesn't think either one of them could possibly be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Before I procrastinate any further, here's Chapter 4! :)**

 **Yes, this is a highly fluffy, cliché fic, however this chapter is a tad dark and poetic.**

 *****IF, AT ANY POINT IN TIME, THIS STORY SOUNDS FAMILIAR: IT IS BECAUSE THE OVERALL PLOT IS INSPIRED BY "THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES CHALLENGE: WE ALWAYS WERE" SERIES BY JAMIE SOMMERS. PLEASE, GO CHECK OUT HER STORY AS IT IS ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES AND WAS TRULY INSPIRING. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, THERE IS ONLY ONE DIRECT QUOTE IN SNOWFLAKES ON DANDELIONS FROM THE STORY, AND WILL BE CITED DIRECTLY IN BOLD.*****

 **TW: IMPLICATIONS OF SELF-LOATHING BEHAVIOR, ABUSE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS.**

* * *

Peeta's heart is still doing flips when he walks her to the entrance of the bakery.

His hands quiver as Katniss takes him in a final embrace, and when she's out of his range of vision, he flips the "Open" sign to "Closed" and slides down the door, burying his face in his knees.

 _Katniss Everdeen wants to marry me._

* * *

The boy has no clue how to possibly create an outlet for his insane happiness, so he stays there for a long time.

Completely motionless.

Perhaps, if he remains there long enough, Peeta could freeze that moment, and live in it forever.

Before long, he's deliberating the reasons on heaven, Earth, and every piece of space in between; what he ever did to deserve her.

Katniss, with her smooth cheeks and trademark scowl and brilliantly-timed sarcasm. Katniss, endlessly compassionate, yet blind to the revival she's brought to everyone in her path. Katniss, guarded with every fiber of her being; reserved for only those whom she loves the most, yet her heart is an open book.

You can see it written all over each graceful angle of her face; brewing in her tormented, rainy eyes.

He felt it, in fleeting moments of unabridged feeling, and its reflection intoxicated him for their duration and much long after.

Katniss.

Every letter she speaks a music note, every laugh escaping her lips a symphony; the rhythm to his heartbeat.

Katniss.

A name disgraceful to shorten, every syllable with endless meaning and the result a poem incapable of being written, or spoken, but remarkable nonetheless.

Katniss.

She is not the world to him.

She's every star in his sky, every dream and every nightmare and every word on his lips and in his mind; every mark of charcoal in his art; every morning he wakes up, and all of the reasons that he wants to.

She was a beautiful oxymoron; an infinite metaphor and he was nothing.

What does she see in him, an irrational mess unable to string his feelings into words?

Peeta's heart soars and aches at the same time; for Katniss, for everything she is, for all of the reasons that he loves her and for the mistake she's made, being with him.

And, although she is far from blind; he hopes that she will someday truly see him for what he really is.

 _A mistake._

He'd grown accustomed to the lies, but he'd never understand why this girl lies to _herself,_ every single day.

It breaks his heart more than anything else; more than any other fresh bruise or deceit. This is _Katniss,_ breathtaking in her every imperfection,

except for him.

Peeta is her only flaw; and she is his every weakness.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please, R &R! There will be a new chapter up soon :)**


End file.
